This invention relates to a heavy duty rotary tool adapted for mounting on a fixture; and particularly to such tool for drilling, tapping or plug setting which is compact, and which is powerful in relation to its size.
A principal object of this invention is to provide such a tool of very compact size, for performing heavy duty drilling, tapping, plug setting or similar operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a tool having small lateral dimensions, to enable close side-by-side mounting of a plurality of such tools.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a tool having a hydraulic motor driven spindle, and having a fluid operated extensible and retractible spindle quill.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such tool which is simple and rugged in construction, enabling economy of manufacture and extended useful life.
A still further object of this invention is to provide such a tool having a novel bearing structure for coupling the quill and the rotating spindle.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a tool having novel coupling for retaining the spindle drive spline on the motor shaft.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a tool which is self-contained, which is operated by either hydraulic fluid or a combination of hydraulic and pressure fluid, and which is adapted for remote control operation.
These objects are accomplished in a rotary tool which comprises an elongated body providing a longitudinal drive and feed axis. A spindle, having means at its forward end for supporting a work element, is rotatably supported on that axis. A rotary motor is mounted at one end of the body to provide rotary drive of the spindle; and a rotary and sliding coupling is provided between the motor and the spindle. A quill is mounted for longitudinal movement relative to the body along that axis; and the body and quill have coacting cylinder and piston means for effecting extension and retraction of the quill by means of a motive fluid. A combination rotary and thrust bearing, mounted at the front face of the quill, supports the spindle for relative rotation and for axial movement with the quill.
More particularly the quill has a squared front end; and a bearing retainer clamps the bearing to the squared quill end in precise concentricity with the quill axis. The spindle includes a drive shaft and a spindle end for supporting the work element. The drive shaft and spindle end have a respective cylindrical bore and shank dimensioned for a push fit, for precise axial alignment of those parts. The shaft has a squared front end and the spindle end has a squared shoulder contiguous to the shank; and these parts have coacting threads for securing the parts together to clamp the bearing mounted concentrically on the shank, between the end face and shoulder.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.